composition_closetfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Approval/Rose Bora
Lexi-WIP 1) Describe your character's backstory. Are from the upper, lower, or middle class? Who are their parents? Give a thorough, precise story of your character's history. A paragraph minimum. Rose came from a Bad Matched parent. Her mother a mere Talentless, her father a powerful Hydrokinetic. Despite the fifty fifty chance of her manifesting, she managed to manifest as a Telepath, which was a highly respected ability. Rose wasn't treated like the normal low-classed elves that were scorned on for their life. Rose's beautiful face and enchanting personality made everyone love her despite the prejudice titling her as a worthless being in the society no matter what she did. She would always have multiple elves crushing on her, and everyone would worship the ground she walked on. Rose, was treated like a divine goddess descended from heaven to earth to bless the living creatures. Then, in a fine, normal day, she met a boy. 2) Describe their appearance. Do they have brown hair? Blond? Keep in mind that all elves' eyes are any shade of blue. If you have a model in mind for your character, you only need to say who she or he is. Rose from Blackpink 3) What personality type are they? Extrovert? Be thorough and give a paragraph minimum. 4) What is your character good at? What are they bad at? What field do they want to improve? How good are they at skills? ---- Please bold your choices in the following questions. What is your character's ability? Are they a Talentless? If so, skip the ability question. A)They are not a Talentless. B)They are a Talentless(if you chose this, then skip the following questions). Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A)They have not manifested. B)They have manifested(if you chose this, then state what ability he or she has.) Please bold your options in the quiz. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:KotLC/Unapproved Characters